


Mute

by syclad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syclad/pseuds/syclad
Summary: Kenma is playing a competitive game and Y/n feels a bit left out...
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Mute

**Author's Note:**

> It kind of is public but at the same time not. Don't know how to explain sorry babe.

Kenma and Y/n have been hanging out for quite a while around each others house, gaming together was one of the joys the wouldn't give up for anything, and today just happens to be one of the days they hang out together in Kenma's house. Both were more than happy going there since Kenma had way more games than Y/n did, and Y/n wasn't going to complain.

Both of them were in Kenma's living room, Kenma playing in his pc while Y/n played in the spare computer Kenma had. Kenma's gaming set has always been fascinating to Y/n: two screens, a mouspad bigger than Oikawa's ego, a mouse and keyboard with lights and a tower that had three spinning fans with led lights. Y/n always liked that set, but never even dared to ask for the price, only by looking at it you could say it was more worth than their life.

Y/n just finished their game and looked towards Kenma, said boy sticking his tongue out with furrowed eyebrows, a focused look in his eyes. That was the only thing that Y/n needed to have the urge of bothering him, and it only got better when they saw him talk in the voicechat. It was going to be an enjoyable experience for both parties, but that didn't mean it wouldn't bring any consequence.

Y/n crawled under the table until they were in front of Kenma's legs, pulling them apart to get in a more comfortable position in between them. Kenma's eyes widened as his head snapped down, making immediate eye contact with Y/n and their shit eating grin. The boy tried his best to get focused again on the game by ignoring the fact that someone was in between his legs, but it got easier when Y/n didn't do anything more than placing their head in his lap.

Only when Kenma was engulfed in the game was when Y/n slowly took Kenma's zipper in between their teeth, dragging it down slowly. Kenma let out a surprised gasp of surprise and turned his head towards Y/n, mouthing the words 'stop' with a warning look. That only made the h/c haired person smile wider and lick their lips while maintaining eye contact. 

"N-no I'm okay sorry guys" Kenma said in his usual quiet tone, looking back at the screen. Y/n's eyes drifted to his headset, the blue light in the headphones indicating he was indeed unmuted. Perfect. Y/n's hands slid down his legs, dragging his pants down with the movement and leaving his black boxers in full display. Kenma squirmed in his seat, trying to get Y/n off him, but at the same time not putting much resistance. His eyes were now half lidded as he looked down at Y/n, his bottom lip in between his lips to suppress a whine. Y/n licked his now half hard shaft over his boxers, feeling it twitch under their wet tongue. They left butterfly kisses from the tip to the base, adoring the little muffled sounds that came out of Kenma only for them to hear, and maybe his gaming pals if he didn't put a hand over his mouth.

Y/n took his hand off his mouth and took off his headset for a moment so that he could whisper in his ear, licking it before they utter any word "Nothing of muffling your sounds sweetheart, you have to suppress them, or do you want your friends to hear? hm?" Kenma could only nod leaving a shaky breath as Y/n put his headset on once again, getting on their knees so that they could get at it. Slowly Kenma's boxers were dragged down until his shaft sprung out fully erect, making Y/n lick their lips in anticipation. They licked his tip slowly, gaining a moan and a whine as he bucked his hips, pressing his dick to Y/n's lips. Y/n let out a chuckle at his desperation, another teasing lick from the base to the tip before they slowly started to take him in, the warm contact of their mouth and the wetness of his tongue making the blond moan again.

Y/n disconnected the headphones so they could hear both sides of the conversation, Kenma's friends weirded out because of the little sounds he let out. "Kenma are you alright dude? You sound strange as fuck" one of his friends spoke and Y/n made a sign so that he answered, Kenma's red face only adding on to the fun. "Y-Yeah I'm oka-aah... y, it's n-nothing" "Alright dude but focus on the game, we 'bout to win" Kenma tried to give Y/n a glare but his flushed face and his half-lidded eyes didn't make him look any intimidating.

Now Y/n could hear when they were in an important part of the game, so he kept giving teasing licks and kisses to his dick, his hands traveling from his thighs to his abs and to his chest, giving a teasing pinch to his nipples. Kenma's reaction were glory, little mewls and moans, one of his hands grabbing their hair out of pure desperation and his tries to close his legs only for Y/n to spread them more.

The sound of a teamfight peaked Y/n's interest and they finally took all his shaft in their mouth, bobbing their head slowly as their tongue wrapped around his dick. Kenma couldn't stop the shiver that ran down his spine accompanied by a moan, making his friends laugh, talking about that their game was so good that he nearly had an orgasm of some sort. They weren'r entirely wrong though. Y/n kept playing with his nipples, as they kept sucking on his dick, the distraught look on Kenma's face and his bright red blush making them chuckle against his dick, the sound sending vibrationson Kenma's entire body. Kenma grabbed tightly on Y/n's hair making them moan, the blond smiling satisfied as he glanced at Y/n. He wasn't the only one who was going to moan here.

Y/n fastened their rithm as they sucked on his dick, Kenma's hand gripping tightly on their h/c hair as he only breathed shakily, trying to finish the game as fast as possible. It dindn't last long until he came into Y/n's mouth, making them gulp down his cum as they let his shaft go. Kenma was panting, and as soon as in the screen the word 'victory' was displayed he got a hold of Y/n's cheeks, pulling them up and kissing them right there, his tongue meeting theirs. He kept passionately kissing Y/n and he stood up, pushing Y/n to the chair and climbing on top of them, continuing their little make out session until a cough caught their attention. "uhm..."

Y/n chuckled and gave last peck to Kenma's lips before turning to look at the screen, and it turns out Kenma never muted the mic. "Well as much as I love playing games with my boyfriend we are right now a little busy, see ya later" and with that Y/n disconnected from the voice call, making Kenma hide his face in the crook of their neck at their words "Dumbass you could just hang up, now they won't stop teasing me..." Y/n chuckled and took Kenma between their arms, taking them to Kenma's bed. "But where is the fun in that kitten?" they whispered in his ear, giving a testing lick. He slowly took off Kenma's shirt, eyeing hungrily his body before taking off their own shirt. "Now... Let me enjoy a meal".

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my works you can support me on ko-fi :) https://ko-fi.com/syclad . Hope you enjoyed the one-shot, I'm moving my Wattpad here so might take a while lol.


End file.
